


Piranhas

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [25]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 2000s, 50 fic challenge, Band Break Up, M/M, Reunions, Sad Nikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: It’s been a year since Tommy left Motley Crue.





	Piranhas

**Author's Note:**

> #50 I need you to help me

It had been the longest time of Nikki’s life. Tommy had walked out on the band in 1999, after too many fights with Vince, too much going on his life that he was struggling to control. He had told Nikki it would be a month, just to find himself and get his head straight.

That had been over a year ago.

They had released New Tattoo with a new drummer in the time Tommy had been gone. As much as Nikki liked Randy, he wasn’t his Tommy. It hurt to look back at the drums and see someone else back there. Randy got sick and they got someone else but it didn’t matter. It still wasn’t Tommy.

“Come on Sixx. Let’s get a move on!” Vince called to Nikki from outside his dressing room. “We got a show to do!”

“Coming!” Nikki yelled back. He looked at himself in the mirror before nodding to himself and heading out.

****

“I can’t believe you’re paying to see your own band,” One of Tommy’s friends had told him when he went to pick up his tickets the morning before. And now, he was standing in line to get into the arena. He didn’t want Vince, Nikki, or Mick to know he was there. It wasn’t his band anymore and he knew they’d just think he was pathetic for even showing up.

He sat towards the middle, a perfect shot to see the stage but not close enough that one of the guys might be able to make out his face. Tommy watched the band come out and play. There was a chick at the drumset, and she was really good. She smiled a lot at Nikki and Nikki flirted back. It made Tommy’s heart drop. He closed his eyes and looked down at the pass he had bought. He thought about sneaking backstage and trying to talk to Nikki, but then he remembered what he had seen in the tabloids and he shook his head.

Nikki didn’t want to see him, and obviously, Motley Crue didn’t need him.

****

They did an encore, the crowd eating it up. Nikki noticed a few signs out in the crowd that mirrored what they said a few years back when Corabi was standing up front instead of Vince.

Bring Back Tommy

‘I wish I could,’ Nikki thought to himself. He would do anything to have Tommy back with the band again. But Nikki knew that Tommy wasn’t coming back anytime soon.

“Good night Los Angeles!” Vince called out, signaling the end of the show. Nikki couldn’t get backstage fast enough. He knew there would be some autographs to sign and pictures to take. He just wasn’t in the mood for it. Something felt a lot different with this concert, but he wasn’t sure what it was.

He went to his dressing room and shut the door, hoping everyone would take it as a sign to leave him alone. He sat in a folding chair in front of the lit up mirror, staring at himself. He kept thinking about everything. The past forty years of his life. The roller coaster of it all and the one constant he had had in his life since ‘81, and it didn’t come in a bottle or a needle.

Tommy had been with him through a lot. They fought, they screamed, they made up, but most importantly, they did love each other. At least, Nikki loved Tommy.

“Fuck!” Nikki screamed out suddenly, grabbing the makeup bag full of his stage makeup and chucking it across the room, followed by the chair he had been sitting in and other various items. Things cracked and broke, followed by Nikki slamming his hand into the wall before sliding down the very wall he had just attacked. He had his head down, arms resting on his knees.

That’s when he heard the soft tapping on the dressing room door.

****

Tommy had been pacing back and forth for what felt like an hour, trying to figure out if he should go to Nikki’s dressing room or not. He finally made his mind up. He’d go by, say hi, tell him how good the show was, and leave. He took a deep breath and made his way to the dressing rooms. He saw the one that was Nikki’s and raised his hand to knock when he heard what sounded like a riot going on inside. It all stopped suddenly and Tommy got a little worried.

Closing his eyes, he knocked on the door. A minute went by with no response, so Tommy turned to leave.

The door opened then, revealing a disheveled and obviously upset Nikki.

“T-Tommy?” Nikki asked. Tommy turned to look at him and offered a small smile.

“Hey Nik,” Tommy told him. “Long time no see.” Tommy didn’t even have time to react before Nikki was grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the dressing room. Tommy thought Nikki was pulling him in there to beat the crap out of him, which he honestly deserved.

But instead, Nikki just wrapped his arms tightly around Tommy, holding him close.

“Tommy…” He whispered against Tommy as he held on to him. He was in his boots, Tommy was in tennis shoes, so for the first time in a long time, Nikki was a little taller than Tommy. He pulled back after a bit to look at him. “What happened to a month or two? It’s been a year and your lawyer and…”

“The…the tabloids,” Tommy told him. “I…you told them that Motley Crue was stronger now without me causing issues. That you were glad that you could go out on stage and not have to worry about me starting a riot or anything like that…” Nikki’s eyes were wide.

“I never said that!” He breathed. “I promise I would never say that about you!”

“I should’ve known better, but I…” He looked down. “After everything I’ve been through the past couple years, it’s kinda hard to believe.” Nikki wrapped his arms around Tommy again, holding him close.

“I love you T-bone. I would never say that about you,” Nikki whispered. He felt the shaking in Tommy then as the tears started to come.

“You guys are so good without me,” Tommy told him. “I watched the concert. That chick is pretty good and you seem to like her a lot…”

“She’s…I want her gone,” Nikki sighed. “Because with her comes Courtney Love and I can’t stand her. I can’t run this band with her,” He pulled back again so he could look at Tommy. “I need you to help me.”

“You still want me around?” Tommy asked. Nikki cupped his face.

“Everyday.” He told him before kissing him, trying to convey all the need into the kiss. Tommy closed his eyes and grabbed onto Nikki, not wanting to lose the contact. Nikki led the younger man over towards the couch, pulling him as close as he could so he could kiss him deeper.

They finally broke apart when the need for air became too much.

“Don’t listen to those fuckin piranhas,” Nikki told Tommy, holding on to him. “You should know how they are.”

“I know,” Tommy nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“I’ll forgive you if you come back to us. To me.” Nikki told him. Tommy couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.

“Of course,” Tommy told him, leaning in to kiss him again.

Finally, after what felt like a year of being empty, Nikki felt whole again.


End file.
